


Say You Won't Let Go

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing, Drinking, Fluff, Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, assholes, its cute, they become boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith and Lance go to a club, and get together.





	Say You Won't Let Go

NOTE-  
Based off the song "Say You Won't Let Go" by James Arthur:  
I met you in the dark  
You lit me up  
You made me feel as though  
I was enough  
We danced the night away  
We drank too much  
I held your hair back when  
You were throwing up

Then you smiled over your shoulder  
For a minute I was stone-cold sober  
I pulled you closer to my chest  
And you asked me to stay over  
I said, I already told you  
I think that you should get some rest

 

STORY-  
Chapter 1: "Keith, I'm bored, fix it."

Keith looked over at Lance, he smiled, then stopped himself. Keith knew he was not supposed to be thinking about Lance like that. LANCE WAS STRAIGHT. But this never stopped Keith from stealing glances, or staring at him when he wasn't looking. Lance was a really attractive person. Keith loved his eyes the most, they were blue, they reminded him of the ocean. Lance talked about the ocean, and his family, all the time. Lance was a homesick baby, he missed the ocean, he missed his huge family. They were only at college, it wasn't like they were in space, billions of miles away. (AUTHOR NOTE: cringing because of the irony...)

"Keith, buddy, what the fuck are you looking at?" Lance grinned, and pushed Keith's shoulder.

He felt his face burning, and he was also kind of pissed that he got caught staring. "Nothing, Lance, I'm literally just zoning out, you know, if that's okay with you."

Lance's hands shot up in defeat as he looked back at the TV, while Hunk and Pidge played video games, and remained undisturbed.

"Hey, lovebirds," Pidge snickered, "Shut the fuck up, so I can concentrate on kicking Hunk's ass, okay?"

Lance turned beet red, but only flipped them off in return, "Keith, I'm bored, fix it."

Keith raised his eyebrows, and sarcastically spoke, "Anything for you Lance McClain, but what would you like me to do?"

"I don't know, can you make me..." He paused, trying to think of something to say, "un-bored?" He smiled.

"You know what?" Keith put his hands up in the air, "Let's go to a club, get shit faced drunk, and then pass out here at Hunk's place after Pidge annoyingly drives us home." He snorted, unsure of what he said even made sense at all.

Lance paused, actually thinking, "That kind of sounds like a great time, honestly I think that's the only good idea you have ever come up with, Keith Kogane. I'm shocked."

Hunk paused the game, earning a dissapointed groan from Pidge, but talked anyway, "I don't mean to be an irresponsible adult, but that does kind of sound like fun, I want to go to a club."

"I'll have to drive you idiots, because I'm not allowed to drink, so I will be safe, and sober." Pidge crossed their arms. They hate being the youngest of the group, not allowed to drink yet.

"I wasn't serious, but if you guys want to, we can go, but I'm not passing out." Keith shook his head, but smiled because he knew it would be fun.

Chapter 2: "I like you too, Keith, but please, keep dancing."

Hunk, Keith, and Lance legally walked into the club, and sat down. Hunk will never know how Pidge managed to sneak in the club, and jump on his back, causing them both to fall on the ground like idiots.

"HEY! PIDGE!" Lance screamed at their minor of a friend.

Pidge smiled, "I bet you guys thought I would get caught, didn't you fools?"

Keith and Lance shrugged, but Hunk full on nodded, "Let's go get some drinks, BUT FIRST: LANCE YOU CAN'T GET TOO DRUNK." Hunk is always kind of a mom towards Lance, but he does need it.

"Okay. I won't pass out, but there are some pretty hot girls, and guys here, so I'm gonna get a drink, and FLIRT!" Lance stumbled over to the bar.

Keith stood, unable to move, "AND GUYS?!"

"Yeah, I thought you liked guys too, Keith?" Pidge slapped Keith on the back, and wiggled their eyebrows.

"Yeah, but I didn't know he did..." Keith's voice trailed off, but his face got noticeably more red.

"Go get him, I know you want him." Pidge chuckled, but still stood by Keith, waiting for an answer.

"What? No! He's...he would never like me back." Keith mumbled, but started walking to the bar.

"Here, look," Pidge handed him their phone. It was a picture of Lance, his eyes were focused in something, but his eyebrows looked sad. His lips were slightly parted, and his face was soft. He looked so loving, but also like he wanted something. That was they way Keith knew he looked at Lance.

"What was he looking at? A cheeseburger?" Keith snorted at his own joke.

Pidge raised her eyebrows, "No, stupid, he was looking at you. That night you were flirting with that guy at the restaurant last week. He was so dissapointed. Plus, I know for a fact he likes you back."

Keith had to think. Lance liked him this whole time? What if he was looking at a girl behind Keith? That's probably it.

"What if there was, like, a really hot girl behind me, and Lance was just staring at her?" Keith was stubborn.

Pidge slapped herself in the face with her hand, and groaned, "Shut the fuck up, and go get your man."

'Maybe later,' Keith thought, he needed a drink now.

Pidge and Keith caught up with Hunk, and they all got a couple of shots. Keith didn't know what he was doing until he had downed three shots of vodka.

"Woah, there, I know that you like alcohol, clearly, but your gonna die, let me take that." Hunk took away Keith's last shot, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey, guys!" Lance tripped over his shoe, and landed right in Keith's arms. They both blushed.

"Hey, uh, Lance?" Keith tried not to drop the poor, drunk, idiot.

"Hey, Keith, let's go dance, I'm feeling real good." Lance grabbed Keith's pale wrist, and pulled the poor boy on the dance floor.

There was so many people already there, there was almost no room. Pidge and Hunk chased after them, not willing to miss this. Keith and Lance had to stand really close, it was uncomfortable at first, but Keith wasn't going to complain.

"Show me what... you can do, I honestly want to... see it." Lance's words were close together, and weirdly paused, but Keith wanted to wipe that stupid grin off his stupid face.

"Okay, you aksed," Keith smiled. Keith turned around, facing away from Lance, and leaning into his body. He could hear Lance gasp, but he planned to be very straightforward tonight.

"Oh shit, Keith." Lance's hands grazed Keith's hips, but he would not touch him.

Keith grabbed Lance's hands, and placed them on his hips, then they started moving. Lance tried to laugh,but Keith pushed his back out slightly, and it came out more like a moan.

"I like you, Lance, for real, like you." Keith blushed, but kept dancing.

Lance stuttered, but finally got something out, "I like you too, Keith, but please, keep dancing."

Keith giggled, but kept rolling his hips against Lance's crotch, earning soft moans.

"Oh my god, Keith, you're a better dancer than I thought." Lance pulled Keith's hips closer, and thrusted into them.

Keith moaned, and grabbed the back of Lance's neck, and pulled him closer, "Let's go to my place, yeah?"

Lance's quickly nodded, and then grabbed Keith's hand, "Just a couple shots?" He grinned.

"Fine, I'd have to be drunk before I let you fuck me." Keith said that without any change of facial expressions. Lance could not believe he just said that, out loud.

"Okay two, no, four shots." Keith said with a beautiful smile to the bartender.

Silently, the bartender set them on the table, then went back to washing the glasses, that were already clean, at the other end of the table.

Keith downed both of his shots in the time Lance had drunk one, "Fuck, Keith, why do you look so hot, stop it."

Keith giggled, "Drink up baby," he grabbed Lance's arm, and chills ran down his spine.

Lance finished his shots, and then Keith dragged him by the hand to meet Pidge and Hunk.

"Hey, guys, where did you g- oh." Hunk looked at their hands, and stopped talking completely. Then he fished into his pocket, and handed Pidge a ten dollar bill with a sigh.

"Uh... we're gonna go, we'll just walk, so you don't have to worry about driving us." Keith sputtered, after about a minute of super akward silence.

"Are you sure, that's like almost a three mile walk?" Pidge raised her eyebrows, but didn't look like stopping them.

"It's only like half a mile to my place," Keith rolled his eyes, "We have some talking to do."

Pidge and Hunk shrugged their shoulders, but didn't look all that suprised.

Chapter 3: "Let's go home,"

Keith and Lance started to stroll down the sidewalk, they were holding hands but not talking.

Lance broke the silence, "I can't believe this is happening, I never thought you would like me back, I thought I would be a loner-"

"Stop. I like you a lot, you like me I guess, let's just be happy, but I really want you to take me, because you so hot, and I've been fucking waiting on your slow ass." Keith definetely shut Lance up.

They walked for a couple yards in silence, then a group of about four guys headed towards them. Keith's instinct was to let go of Lance, and jump away like three feet. Lance did not let him do that, he grasped Keith's hand tighter as the guys approached.

"Faggots, walking on the same sidewalk as us, and it makes me sick." The leader of the group stuck his tounge out, and continued, "Two girls together is kinda hot, but two guys, that's just fucking disgusting." The group laughed.

Lance let go of Keith's hand, and started to walk towards the guys, his fist clenched together.

"Lance, babe, please not here. Keep your cool." Keith gripped Lance's arm to keep him from attacking.

"Yeah, listen to your pussy of a boyfriend... Lance," the boy's grin was evil.

Keith turned his head to look up at the boy that just spoke, "did you really just call me pussy?"

Then in less that two seconds of hesitation, Keith punched the guy in the face. Lance started swinging at one of the boys behind the now fallen leader.

In less than five minutes, all the homophobic assholes were either unconcious, or groaning on the sidewalk, wishing they hadn't said anything.

"Lance..." Keith held his stomach with one hand, the other trailing around his mouth.

He ran over to the trash can in the alley, and emptied his stomach, "Oh, shit! Keith, baby, are you okay?"

Lance ran over to where Keith just vomited, and rubbed his hand in circles on Keith's back. Usually Lance would've been disgusted with this, but right now, all he wanted to do was fix it. Lance did what he thought would help, he held back Keith's hair. Lance brushed Keith's hair back, and put it in with a ponytail holder that he convienently found on the ground.

Keith felt utterly humiliated, he just wanted to dissapear, but he couldn't, all he could do was throw up. Then he felt hands on his back, comforting, and warm. He felt his hair being pulled back. He thought about how lucky he was for Lance to like him. He was happy, he was also really drunk, so he looked over his shoulder and smiled.

Lance stopped cold, his smile was so beautiful. If Keith wasn't just throwing up, Lance would have pinned him against the wall. He settled for a hug, and pulled Keith closer to his chest. Keith sighed, stood up, and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Let's go home," Keith smiled, and grabbed Lance's hand.

Chapter 4: "Yeah, let's go to bed,"

Keith unlocked the door to his apartment, and went straight to the bathroom. Lance went to the couch, and plopped on the cusion. He looked around the apartment, it was rather plain, no pictures, or anything.

Keith walked out of the bathroom, and made a wobbly line toward Lance, and sat down right beside him. Lance hugged Keith, and then whispered in his ear, "Are you feeling better?"

Keith smiled and cupped his hand over Lance's cheek, "Yeah, let's go to bed," He picked up his hand, and they walked to his bedroom.

Lance stopped at the doorway, and watched Keith flop on the bed. Lance smiled at Keith's outstretched arm.

"Keith, I think that you need some sleep, I'm gonna crash on the couch, because I don't feel like I could make it home. But you need some rest, you will have WICKED hangover tomarrow?" Lance half waved.

"No, Lance I just confessed my love, can you at least lay here with me. Please?" Keith whined.

Lance rolled his eyes and jumped in the bed. Lance was the big spoon, that cradled the boy with the mullet. Lance played with the boy's hair until all Lance could hear was even breaths.

He smiled, he felt so lucky that this boy liked him back. Little did he know this was the first night Keith hadn't cried himself to sleep in a while. This would also be the first night he didn't wake up countless times from nightmires.

Chapter 5: "Keeeeith... I'm sorry, it was supposed to be a joke..."

Keith woke up and groaned. His head hurt a little, but not as bad as his knuckles. Then he remembered that him and Lance beat up, like four guys last night. Lance! Lance liked him back. Keith whipped his head around and was met with Lance's tired face. Him and Lance slept together last night. Keith was suddenly aware of the warm hand on his hip, and the other holding on to his pale hand.

Keith blushed, and tried to wiggle off the bed. Lance growled in his sleep, warning Keith not to go. Keith, of course, did not listen, and rolled off the bed. Keith didn't regret anything he did last night, he still wanted to be with Lance. He just happened to be really hungry, and he wanted to get breakfast, and Lance was in the way of that.

"Keeeeeeith," Lance whined, still half asleep.

"I'm gonna go get some breakfast, do you want anything?" Keith spoke softly, and stuck his head in the bedroom waiting for a response.

Lance's eyes popped open, and Keith was granted the wonderful sight of the blue pools. Lance shook his head a little, "I'll go with you, I don't want you going out alone."

"Really, it's okay, I'm just gonna get some pancakes, and then I'll be right back and we can eat here together." Keith tried, but knew Lance would never calm down now.

"Nope. I'll be right there just let me find a shirt, and then I'll be right there." He got up and started mumbling, like he usually does. Keith shook his head, and rolled his eyes, but still, he waited for Lance.

Lance was true to his word, only minutes after, he swayed out of the bedroom wearing a pineapple printed tshirt, and blue shorts.

Keith stopped. He couldn't move, or talk, or anything. He had no idea why Lance was so cute, straight out of bed. But Keith felt himself instantly blush, and stop walking to fully turn around and gape at Lance.

Lance didn't notice, not until he really looked at Keith's suddenly red face.

"Awwww, Keith, cat got your tounge?" Lance cooed, a fake pout littering his tired face.

"Shut up. But come here." Keith mumble, obviously embarrassed. Lance sighed, but walked over to Keith, and took his hand, and they walked out the door.

The car ride was silent, except for Lance falling asleep, and Keith jolting the car to wake him up.

"Alright, sleepyhead, let's go." Keith smiled and unbuckled Lance's seatbelt, it came up and hit Lance in the face.

"Owwww. What the fuck?" Lance groggily whines about the seatbelt, so purposely smacking him in the face.

"Come on, you baby." Keith is a morning person. He seems all energized, while dragging Lance's ass through the parking lot.

"Wait..." He pauses in the middle of the road, "Is this like... our first date?" He giggles.

Keith rolls his eyes, "Fine. This can be our first date, but I want pancakes, so let's go."

Lance nodded his head and held the door open for Keith, like the gentlemen he is. They pay for their food, and start walking to an empty table. It was going completely normal, until Lance had an idea.

Lance wanted to embarrass the shit out of Keith for acting like their first date was not a big deal. (And also because he hit him in the face with a seatbelt) Lance looked back, and saw Keith blindly following him, not really paying any attention to Lance at all. He bent down, stuck his ass in the air, and reached for his already tied shoe. Keith didn't notice, and walked right into him, bumping Lance's ass right into his crotch.

"Fuck..." Keith almost groaned.

Lance immediately knew this idea was wrong, when heard the angelic moan Keith just produced.

Not knowing what else to do, Keith stopped. And his face turned deeply red when he realised he just made that sound, in public, and people are staring.

"Move, you little shit." Keith whispered to Lance, but was obviously pissed.

Lance giggled, "Oh sorry, I just have to tie my shoe." He pushed his ass toward Keith, earning an uncomfortable hand on his hip.

Keith pushed Lance to their table, and covered his face with his hands, and wouldn't look up.

"Keeeeith... I'm sorry, it was supposed to be a joke..." Lance tilted his head to the side, trying to look as sorry as he really could, but his giggling gave his away.

"I. Cannot. Believe. I. Made. That. Sound... In fucking public." Keith tried to sink deeper into his seat, but he was almost under the table.

"Come on. Keith it's fine. It was kinda sexy, really." Lance wiggled his eyebrows, but Keith flung a pack of sugar at him and it hit Lance in the face. (Reminding him of the god dammed seatbelt thing)

"Lance, I'm only forgiving you, because you paid the bill for my fucking pancake addiction." Keith pouted, and sat up in his seat a little.

"Awwww, Yay." Lance smiled and sipped his water.

Keith started eating his pancakes, he wanted to be mad at Lance, but he couldn't. Lance just made him so happy. He felt so lucky.

"HeyKeithcanyoubemyboyfriend?" LANCE sucked in a breath between his teeth, and looked down at the table.

Keith blushed, and smiled, "Yes, Lance, I will be your boyfriend." Lance let out a long breath and laughed.

They ate their breakfast with mindless conversation, honestly just glad they were dating.


End file.
